


【余淮x黎簇】劣等恋爱（大纲）

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 久别重逢的余淮和黎簇开展了一段不是很健全的关系。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 7





	【余淮x黎簇】劣等恋爱（大纲）

1.  
为了新工程的启动，工程师余淮遇到了被请来堪舆的黎簇，黎簇做了点处理，让被阻挠的工程如期开工。开工宴上，余淮忍不住问黎簇是怎么回事，被堵了回去，但他并不计较，只是看着黎簇，心想不知道这些年他过得怎么样。散场的时候有人因为喝醉了酒突然发情，易感期的余淮不慎中招，被同事托付给黎簇，但是黎簇很冷静地把余淮送回了家，余淮昏昏沉沉地想，原来他分化成了beta。  
第二天醒来之后余淮发现黎簇有东西落在他家里，是一块昂贵而陈旧的怀表，他带去上班，无意中被同事看到，同事大呼小叫说这玩意能买栋房子，他吓了一跳，问到黎簇的地址，想去还给他。来到堂口，居然是家古玩店，伙计说小老板出门了，过几天才能回来。余淮很失落，过了几天路过，看到黎簇吊着打上了石膏的手臂走出来，他没反应过来就直接冲了上去，黎簇脸色很不好，说怎么是你，余淮不答，问他怎么了，黎簇冷笑，说跟你有什么关系，然后叫住一个正要出门的伙计说把他轰出去，余淮生气，转身就走。

2.  
余淮听到同事说加了黎簇的微信，心里很不是滋味，请同事帮忙把怀表送回去，结果接到黎簇的电话，黎簇说那天心情很不好，冒犯了，请他吃饭，陪个不是。余淮赴约，饭店非常风雅，黎簇在席上有意无意地调戏他，余淮把碗一放，叹了口气，说黎簇你到底想要干嘛。黎簇说老同学好久没见，叙叙旧啊。余淮就盯着他，然后说但我没有把你当成老同学。这么无情啊，黎簇狡黠地微笑，然后余淮就亲了他。  
胡天胡地一晚上，余淮醒来要去上班，黎簇还在赖床，余淮说当老板就是好，黎簇说你要是羡慕的话我养你也行，余淮想起以前他们读书时开的玩笑，忍不住又亲了他才出门。黎簇躺半天，发现自己一点睡意都没有，他起床洗漱，对着镜子看自己的后背，满背都是伤痕，但昨天晚上余淮吻下去的时候一点犹豫都没有，也没有问他究竟发生了什么事，他觉得很混乱，不知道自己究竟在干什么。

3.  
余淮开始跟黎簇约会，幸福的气息惹来了同事们的玩笑，黎簇给他打电话说要出差半个月，余淮说你出哪门子差，黎簇说行吧那你就当我跑路了，余淮说你跑，我有个表哥是侦探，你跑到天涯海角我也能找到你。结果一个半月后，余淮要把黎簇铺子的员工烦得不想开张的时候，黎簇才回来，昏迷的，被几个形迹可疑的男人送回来。其中有个看上去很老练的男人摘下墨镜，说你是余淮吧，黎簇的朋友？我叫吴邪。  
余淮问吴邪是谁，吴邪说我是黎簇老板，余淮皱着眉头说我见过黎簇老板，是个绿眼睛的中医，养一群黑背，吴邪就很玩味，说他都带你见过小沧浪啦？不得了，这是要过门的节奏。余淮就脸红了，吴邪说，行吧，我约等于黎簇老师、干爹，总之是个长辈，这逼崽子瞎折腾差点完蛋，是我操着老父亲的心把他捞回来的，我看他跟你像是认真的，你也可以说说他，别不把命当回事。余淮就问，他到底做什么生意能搞到送命？吴邪说这就属于个人隐私了，你自己问他去。

4.  
余淮休了年假，守着黎簇直到他醒来。醒来的黎簇心情很不好，说你来干什么，余淮说我男朋友差点抢救无效，你说我来干什么。男朋友，黎簇冷笑，你怎么那么大脸，咱俩充其量就算是个炮友。余淮被气笑了，说黎簇你这个人还真是一点没变，黎簇说，哟，准备翻旧账了，余淮说我不想跟你吵架，只想知道你到底在干些什么，又是独来独往，又是这么多钱，又是满身的伤，又是差点没命，你是不是犯罪了？黎簇冷冷瞪他，说滚。余淮忍无可忍，说黎簇你能不能不要这样？每次一有问题你就逃避，就赶我走，就音讯全无，你知不知道我也会担心。黎簇说你担心我什么，你要考你的清华，你要当你的工程师，还有闲工夫管我？而且现在你也管不着了！他情绪激动，还想说话，却突然晕了过去。  
医生说黎簇omega激素紊乱，遇上情绪波动人就休克了，这样对身体很不好，要尽量避免。余淮难以置信，说他不是个beta吗，医生说不是，他是个omega，不过腺体受到了永久性损伤，跟信息素基本绝缘了。吴邪提着水果来看黎簇，说你可真行，跟男朋友吵架能把自己吵晕过去。狗屁男朋友，黎簇阴郁地盯着他，你是不是跟他说了什么有的没的？吴邪说别冤枉我，我就拜托人家照顾你来着。黎簇呵呵，你以为你是我爸吗？你不是，我爸早就被你拖累死了，你少到我面前来恶心。余淮推开门，沉着脸说，黎叔叔死了？到底怎么回事。关你屁事，黎簇说，吴邪见势不妙，说你们谈你们谈，我先走了，黎簇喊你站住！把他一块儿带走！看得我心烦。吴邪正想教他做人呢，余淮把门一摔，说不用麻烦了，我自己会走。

5.  
吴邪跟胖子吐槽说现在的小年轻真是见了鬼了，一个个的都不会好好说话，胖子说人家演青春八点档呢，不都是吵架和好再吵架再和好这个套路吗，苏万就很忧愁地叹气，说余淮不一样啊……鸭梨以前就喜欢他的。后来不知道怎么的，余淮就不理鸭梨了，他嘴上不说，心里很难过的。黑瞎子说看不出啊，咱们黎小爷还是个情种。  
余淮梦到了中学时的往事。他从走廊上看到黎簇和苏万他们一起踢足球，模模糊糊地觉得羡慕，但是母亲和老师在后面叫他，让他学习，他惊醒，接到父亲的电话，说清明不回国了。他说好，挂断电话后愣了好一会儿，把手机砸在地上。  
黎簇和朋友应酬，出来酒店看到有人在大厅里等他，别人要送，他说不用了，还有点事，然后走过去。余淮坐在酒店的椅子上，不动声色地看着他过来，然后说黎簇，我们需要谈一谈。

6.  
黎簇把余淮带回家，竟然还是原来那个老地方，余淮说你没有搬家？早知道我就过来这边等了。黎簇呵呵了一声，给他倒了杯水，然后坐下，说你要说什么，可以讲了。余淮把水喝完，然后说，我请人查了一下你的工作。他做好了黎簇发火的准备，但黎簇没有，说你那个侦探表哥是吧，查出什么了。余淮说，查出你这些年一直在做一些危险的事情。所以呢，你要报警？余淮摇头，说我也知道，你们这些生意大部分都洗白了……黎簇突然开口，说你再绕弯子就给我滚出去。余淮愣了几秒，心想我这是在干什么呢，但他又感觉到一种更深沉的悲伤，说好，黎簇，那我也明白讲，我不能接受你这么有一搭没一搭地乱来，我想跟你确定关系。黎簇冷笑，我说过了，我们只是炮友。余淮说，我不接受，虽然……但是我喜欢你，我爱你，我想做你的男朋友。黎簇就哑火了，他很想继续嘲讽，但也惊恐地发现，余淮是认真的，和从前一样认真，这是他的最后通牒，如果他拒绝，余淮就会干脆利落地退出他的生活，于是他愤怒了。你现在来跟我说这种话，你是不是觉得你很情圣？！每一次都是你想来就来，想走就走，我不伺候！你给我滚！滚得越远越好！然后两个人吵了起来，黎簇用烟灰缸砸破了余淮的头。

7.  
余淮几天后去医院复查，看到黎簇，他视而不见，黎簇却捉住他的手，也不说话，死死地盯着他。余淮冷淡地说，黎簇，你不能这样，既不要我，也不让我走。黎簇开始不说话，后来突然咬牙切齿地说，我何止不让你走，我最想做的是杀了你，把你的骨灰塞到我的枕头底下！他在大庭广众下凶狠地亲余淮，余淮把他扯开，刚想说话，黎簇又晕了。余淮抱着他，内心爆粗，心说我也想一晕了事啊！  
没办法，余淮又拖他去看医生，还是omega激素的问题，余淮说这病有没有办法治疗，不然动不动晕倒算怎么回事了，医生说绑定alpha可能有作用，不过他情况特殊，绑定过程可能比较艰难。余淮把黎簇送回家，在他家里看到了苏万，苏万很惊喜，余淮很心累，把黎簇的情况简单讲了一下就想撤，苏万说等等等等，你是鸭梨的alpha不应该负责到底吗，余淮回过头，说我不是黎簇的alpha，我管不了。他走了之后黎簇睁开眼睛，苏万小心翼翼地说，要不我去把他追回来？黎簇说，算了吧。

8.  
苏万回来把这个事情一说，黑瞎子叹为观止，胖子起哄，吴邪叹气，说我真是养了个便宜儿子。他去找余淮，余淮看到他很冷淡，说吴先生你好，如果找我是为了黎簇的事情，我帮不上忙。吴邪说黎簇要是会死你也不帮忙？余淮脸色就变了，吴邪解释说黎簇这个毛病，四舍五入算是因为我弄出来的，之前医生就让他想点办法稳定一下自己的激素水平，他不是不当回事就是那些合成药物对付过去，别人也没法管，幸好没出过几次意外。现如今晕得这么频繁，照我看，跟你也脱不了干系，听说你们以前是老同学，现在又谈着恋爱，黎簇没有接受过别的alpha，我觉得你可以再考虑考虑。他看余淮沉默，又想着好人做到底，苦口婆心地对余淮说，黎簇那个性格吧，你应该也有体会，非常的口是心非，他骂你打你是他有病，并不代表他不喜欢你。余淮半天不说话，末了来一句，吴老板，我想请教一个问题。你说。你是alpha吧？吴邪心里骂了一句脏话，狼崽子果然只看得上狼崽子。

9.  
黎簇病怏怏地在家里养病，门铃响，以为是苏万给他送鸡汤，趿着拖鞋过去一看，是余淮，他半晌没说出话，余淮平静地把门推开，自己走进来。黎簇也没有吵架的心了，歪在沙发上，看余淮给他做晚饭，吃完了把筷子一放，说你讲吧。余淮有点想笑，又觉得荒诞，说我来问你考虑得怎么样。黎簇茫然，什么？你激素水平紊乱的事。黎簇想了会儿，不可置信，说余淮你有病吧？是你有病，余淮说，我来给你当药渣，问你要不要。黎簇想把碗摔他脸上，忍了又忍，开嘲讽说我怎么不知道原来你是圣母转世？还给我当药渣，你可真五好青年无私奉献了，想打炮直说，想标记免谈。余淮深深地看着他，说三次。啊？你拒绝我三次了，余淮叹气，还不够你消气的吗。黎簇哽住了，余淮说，我以前不了解你，以为你可以忍受等待，可以忍受犹豫，但是其实你根本不行对不对。那个时候，我没考好，家里也有一些变故，所以我心烦意乱，想要冷静一下，后来就联系不到你了，这都不是我的本意。然后，我又再看到你，你表现得那么从容，那么冷静，我以为都过去了，但是你又来请我吃饭……我从来没有忘记过你，只是以为我们再也见不到了。毕竟在重要的时候，我总是失手，我觉得这就是我的命，我没办法再期待更多和更好的东西了，可是黎簇，你站在我面前，我又重新燃起希望，我想再努力一次，最后一次，就算最后你还是坚持拒绝我，至少我也不会因为没有尝试过而抱憾终身。  
黎簇看着他，第一次发现余淮眼睛里有种平静的灰烬，他知道他高考失利，复读，母亲去世，出国又回来，但是不知道它们给了他多少打击，我也给了他很多打击，黎簇想，奇异地因此而感到某种残酷的快意。他总是被抛弃，被父母，被吴邪，被余淮，黎簇偶尔会在夜深人静的时候想起他，他幻想过如果当初余淮没有走，他们在一起，然后度过了各种险境，最后幸福快乐地生活在一起。每次想完他就会骂自己下贱，所以再看到余淮时，他情不自禁地被吸引，然后又在每个意识到这一点的瞬间大动肝火。  
现在我可以伤害他了，黎簇眼神朦胧地看着余淮，如果我现在拒绝他，他一定会永远记得我，或许他会和别人恋爱、结婚、生孩子，但他永远都不能全心全意地爱那些人，他心里永远有一块碎片，上面全都是我的倒影。  
这个未来简直令他渴望得浑身战栗，但是与此同时，这也同样令他痛苦不堪。黎簇想，我们已经错失了最好的恋情，现在剩下的这堆废墟，夹杂着疾病、同情、悔恨、怨怼以及喜怒无常的发作，可是，爱还在其中艰难地喘息。它没有死，遗忘和愤怒都没有杀死它，那么未来呢？它可以被期待吗？他可以期待吗？  
黎簇找不到答案。余淮见他久久没有出声，脸色一变再变，最终变得苍白，他说好，然后起身要走。黎簇眼疾手快，拉住他的手，一边模模糊糊地想，我总是赶他，但也总是不希望他真的走。  
那要怎么办呢？那又有什么办法呢？  
我才不会因为怕死而被什么见鬼的alpha标记。  
嗯。  
但是我想要你，只是你，余淮。  
黎簇亲余淮的眼睛，他的睫毛，比年少时削瘦得多的颧骨，然后咬着余淮的耳朵，低声说：  
标记我，让我变成你的，也让你属于我。

【完】


End file.
